My Missing Puzzle Piece
by makeitrealinmymind
Summary: Everyone's looking for a happy ending. Including Blaine and Rachel. They have some missing puzzle pieces that even their boyfriends cannot fix. Set in 2018, Rachel is with Brody and Blaine is still with Kurt, they have all graduated from NYADA and are building their careers in New York. Blainchel drama, Kurt and Brody are in the story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon in New York. Brody was in L.A. mentoring an acting class and Kurt was in France for the Paris Fashion Week. Rachel and Blaine were left alone with nothing to do. They had spent the entire week watching movies or Broadway shows, or just randomly sing or write songs at home.

"Blaine! I've got an idea. Since Brody is away for like two weeks and Kurt is too, why don't we fly back to Lima and see how things are now? I've missed home so much!" Rachel said excitedly. They hadn't come home since Blaine graduated from high school, and now they have all graduated from NYADA.

"You sure there's no auditions or callbacks next week?" Blaine asked, making sure that they wouldn't miss any opportunities of being in a Broadway show.

"No, the last time I checked, which was a few minutes ago, there's no auditions or callbacks next week, so we're totally free!"

"Okay then! But, uh, should we call Kurt and Brody?" Blaine asked, equally excited. Not only was he excited about being back in Lima where he met his soulmate, but he also was excited about meeting his Dalton friends. He did talk to all of his friends every now and then through Skype, but meeting them would be just wonderful.

"Sure!" Rachel took her phone that was covered in a pink rubber case with obnoxious number of gold stars. She dialed Brody's number and called him to make sure he knew she was going to Lima the next week. Blaine, not wanting to possibly disturb Kurt, texted him instead. Kurt replied a few seconds after Blaine hit the 'Send' button, saying "Sure!". Blaine assumed he was either in a meeting or enjoying a runway show. Blaine ran to where Rachel was sitting and told her that Kurt said yes.

"Look, Brody, I'm going with Blaine! Why would you be jealous?" Rachel paused. Blaine gave her a confused look, but Rachel seemed to be just as confused as he was. "Finn? I haven't even seen him in like 5 years. Don't be silly. ... Blaine? Here, Blaine. Brody wants to talk to you." Rachel sighed and gave Blaine her phone. Blaine giggled and walked away as Brody started to talk to him on the phone.

"Okay. Bye, Brody." Blaine gave Rachel her phone back. "He just want to make sure you're gonna be okay with the possibilities of Finn being there and all. But he said yes, so we best book our flight now!" Rachel squealed. She ran to a computer they shared in the music room. Blaine followed her into the music room.

"We're going to Lima!" the two of them jumped around like little kids with candies. They were thankful to be able to get a flight for the next day, because they couldn't wait for any longer to reunite with their friends back in a place where they grew up.

-Lima-

"Rachel, I could've just stay in a hotel. Are you sure this is okay?" Blaine asked. Rachel had offered if Blaine wanted to stay in Rachel's house during their visit. It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to stay there, he just didn't want to disturb her or her dads.

"Blaine, come on. We live together in New York. My dads know that. I'm sure they would love you as much as I do! Now come on in!" Rachel laughed. She opened the front door with her own key that she had always kept. She scanned her house looking for her dads, but they were nowhere to be found. "Where are my dads though?"

"Rachel? Is that you?" Hiram shouted from the second floor. She assumed they were sleeping before she came in.

"Yes, daddy! I'm with Blaine." Rachel shouted back, making sure Hiram could hear her. "Come down here, daddy!"

"Coming, sweetheart!" Leroy shouted as he ran down the stairs. Rachel and Blaine could hear Hiram and Leroy's running steps from the doorway. The Berrys always love to have company.

"Hi, sweetie! Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We could've cook you lunch or whatever." Hiram said as he gave his daughter a tight hug and a soft kiss on her cheek. Leroy did the same thing then he gave Blaine a light hug and a pat on his shoulder. "Welcome, buddy. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you, sir." Blaine smiled.

"Oh, please. Just call me Leroy. And this is Hiram." Leroy winked at Blaine and pushed Hiram to their kitchen. He could hear them argue about what to cook and something about wine, but he decided not to pay attention to that. He took his bags and also Rachel's to her room. Rachel showed him where the guest room was. It was a beautifully decorated blue room with –of course- gold stars here and there. It wasn't the typical Rachel Berry room though, but he was sure that she had added some touches into the room. Rachel left Blaine and went into her room to unpack her stuff for the week. She walked around the room to see that nothing had changed since she left 5 years ago. She looked at the pictures of New Directions on her wall and smile at the memories of her very first glory days. Winning show choir Nationals, dating a football quarterback, and having an incredibly talented set of friends who support her no matter how annoying she got.

_Dating a quarterback_. Finn. She hadn't heard from him since he sent her to New York. She thought about everything in her past as she changed her clothes and went to bed.

"Rachel?" Blaine said, almost whispering as he softly knocked her bedroom door. "Are you still up?"

"Yeah, come on in!" Rachel said. Blaine opened the door to find Rachel looking for her custom-made CD that Brody had made for her last Valentine. "What's up, Blaine? Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm just not used to sleeping in people's house. I also find it hard to sleep in new places. You do remember that I couldn't sleep on my first week of moving in with you and Kurt, right?" he sighed. "Can I… sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure! We're hobbits, I'm sure we can fit in my old bed." Rachel giggled. She finally found her CD and put it on her old pink CD player. The soft sound of Broadway songs filled in the room. Rachel knew it was something they both would love to hear. She turned the volume down and jumped into her bed, leaving some space for Blaine to sleep in. Blaine walked nervously to the edge of the bed.

"You sure it's okay, Rach?" Blaine bit his bottom lip.

"Of course! Hop in, we have so much to do tomorrow!" Rachel said excitedly. Blaine hopped into Rachel's small yet comfy bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Blaine woke up to find that Rachel was gone. He blinked his eyes, trying to figure out where he was. He walked outside the room and paused at the doorway.

"Good morning, Blaine! Breakfast is almost ready. We'll be waiting for you downstairs, okay? I'll tell Rachel to make you coffee." Hiram said. He seemed to have just done a light exercise and was ready to have breakfast.

"I'll be down in a few. Thanks, Mr...?" Blaine said. He was still learning who is who, since Hiram and Leroy pretty much look alike.

"Hiram." He smiled. Blaine rushed into 'his' room and started to get ready.

"Good morning, Blaine!" Rachel shouted. She was leaning over the kitchen counter, waiting for her coffee machine to finish making coffee for her as she watched her dads eat.

"Good morning!" Blaine took a seat next to Hiram. They were happily munching their pancakes, which Blaine assumed Rachel had made for them. He took a plate and began to add some into his plate and eat it. Rachel handed him a glass of coffee and took a seat next to Leroy.

"Thanks, Rach."

"So what are your plans for today?" Leroy asked as he looked over to Rachel and Blaine, and back to Rachel.

"Just hanging around the city and maybe visit McKinley later." Rachel answered, she took yet another long sip of her coffee.

"Don't forget to come home before 5! We'll have a karaoke tonight!" Hiram said with a high tone. The Berrys are well known for their tradition to sing before having dinner at least twice a week.

"Yay! Alright, daddy." She said as she got up from the chair and took her purse on the kitchen counter. "Ready to go, Blaine?"

"Yeah. See you around, Mr. Berry." Blaine said awkwardly as he followed Rachel out of her house and into her car.

"First stop, McKinley High!"

"Wait, I thought you said we were going to hang around the city first?"

"That could wait." Rachel winked.

The ride to McKinley was enjoyable. They sung along to the songs on the radio. They also pointed and talked about some places around town that had or hadn't change since they moved to New York. When they arrived at McKinley, the first place they ran into was the choir room. It was still the same old place they knew, only there was more show choir competition trophies on the shelves. The room was empty, so they headed to the auditorium. The memories stormed into their minds once again. Then a soft intro to Endless Love started to play in their minds.

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

Blaine started to sing. He closed his eyes and the image of romance he and Kurt had built over their high school days appeared.

_My first love_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

Rachel continued. She remembered her times with Finn back in high school. He was her first love. They were so close to getting married, but Finn set her free and he hadn't contact her since.

_And I_

_I want to share_

_All my love_

_With you_

_No one else will do_

_Your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes_

_You will always be_

_My endless love_

They sang the part together as Rachel started to cry. Blaine stared at Rachel who was holding back her tears. She looked at Blaine and their eyes met.

_Two hearts_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_My life have just begun_

Rachel smiled at Blaine. He walked over to her and they started to hug as they sing the next part.

_Forever_

_I hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charm_

Blaine touched Rachel's nose and looked at her while singing the line. They giggled.

_And love_

_I'll be a fool for you_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_Cause you_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh, I know_

_I found in you_

_My endless love_

Blaine walked to the piano behind them and started to hit some notes. Rachel walked over to Blaine and sat next to him. She stared at Blaine. She felt _something_ she didn't know she could feel. Blaine could felt her watching him. He looked up, and their eyes met once again. They stared at each other as if they were talking through their eyes. There were so many feelings in both their eyes.

_And love_

_I'll be a fool for you_

_I'm sure_

_You know I don't mind_

_And yes_

_You'll be the only one_

_Cause no one can deny_

_This love I have inside_

_I'll give it all to you_

_My love_

_My endless love_

The song ended, and they had no idea what happened afterwards. All they could feel was their bodies embracing each other's.

"Now that's what I called star quality!" a figure was sitting on the front row clapping his hands out. "Rehearsing for Broadway?" he asked. Rachel pulled away and straightened her dress. He looked at Blaine awkwardly before she responded to the man.

"Oh, Mr. Schuester! Uhm, not really. We were just… singing. We went to the choir room but it was empty so we came here, and, well, it's pretty hard to be in this auditorium without singing." Rachel said. She walked down to where Mr. Schue was sitting and hugged him. Blaine smiled as he jumped down and gave their former teacher a quick hug.

"How are you, Mr. Schue?" Blaine asked breaking the ice.

"Good. I am now a proud father of two adorable little girls, I'm still coaching the glee club, and uh... Enough about me! I want to hear your stories." he grabbed Blaine and Rachel's hands and lead them to the choir room.

**Why did I feel so comfortable when Blaine hugged me? What was the warmth supposed to mean?**

Rachel didn't pay attention to most of the things that Mr. Schuester said on their way to the choir room. She kept looking at Blaine every now and then, trying to figure out what really was happening.

**Maybe it's just the song AND her damn talent.. Rachel always gives chill when she sings…**

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about the feelings that he felt when he sang the song with Rachel. He couldn't deny that there was something special between him and Rachel. A bond.

"So, what do you guys do now?" Rachel and Blaine were lost in their own minds. Mr. Schuester was confused. "Are you two okay?"

"Uh, I'm sorry Mr. Schue, what did you say?" Rachel gasped. So did Blaine.

"Oh, I was just asking what do you guys do now." Mr. Schuester looked at Rachel, and then Blaine, back to Rachel again. "Do you need a minute or two?"

"No. I.. uh, I've been doing Broadway shows since my senior year at NYADA, I met a guy, my senior, who I've been dating for.. I don't know, five years?" Rachel squealed. She was always excited when someone asked her about her story.

"Great! Wow, congratulations, Rachel! Not that it wasn't obvious that you would take over Broadway, but.. WOW!" he said excitedly as he stood up to give Rachel a hug. "What about you, Blaine?" he sat down and looked at Blaine who was nervously looking at Rachel.

"I make songs. Mostly for movies or other singers. Sometimes I sing them myself." Blaine said as he laughed.

"He's a successful singer and song writer in New York, Mr. Schue. He's just too shy to say that." Rachel looked at Blaine and gave him an assuring smile.

"Well, I'm not _that_ successful. And besides, I can never beat her Broadway quality." He smiled.

"You've been on Broadway, too! Three times! Isn't that amazing?"

"Wow, Blaine! Congratulations to you, too! Did you make an album?"

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. And, yeah. It's called _Human_. I'll send you a copy when I get back to New York."

"I could just go to a CD store and buy a copy myself, but thanks, Blaine!" Blaine nodded shyly. "Well, I gotta go. But we have glee rehearsal here this afternoon. Come join us!" Mr. Schuester said as he walked out of the room, leaving Blaine and Rachel sat still awkwardly.

"Do you want to go and get some coffee?" Rachel asked, still trying to gain her confidence to look at Blaine.

"Yeah, sure."

The road to Lima Bean was quiet. Rachel was driving quietly while Blaine tried to look busy by playing games on his phone. That was, until they got their coffees and a spot to sit on.

"This place hasn't changed."

"This is where Kurt and I fell in love." Blaine said as he smiled upon mentioning that name.

"Not Dalton?" Rachel asked as she grinned ear to ear.

"Yes, but this is where our love sort of bloom. This is where we spent most of our times together."

"Right." They were quiet for a moment, until Blaine moved to sit closer to Rachel.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Rachel said, trying not to look nervous.

"When we sang Endless Love in the auditorium, you were… amazing. You gave me chills. But it felt so real.. too real for a plain nostalgia duet, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?"

"I felt something."

Rachel stared blankly at her coffee cup. She really wanted to tell Blaine that she felt something, too, but she was scared. Scared of what the truth held for her.

"Please say something."

"I can't deny that I felt something too. And it's not the song. It's…you."

"Me?"

"I don't know."

"You."

Rachel looked at Blaine. She looked deeply into his soul, trying to find some missing puzzle piece of hers. She couldn't say a word. Neither could Blaine. Suddenly, the memories of the time they had spent together stormed their minds. It was undeniable that the two were too close for friends, but not close enough to be lovers. Blaine used to look in Kurt's eyes and Kurt would look in his and everyone around them would know that they were meant for each other. So it was obvious that what he and Rachel had was not _that_.

"Please say something.."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! First of all, I would like to apologize for the grammatical errors I have made (or will make) because I'm not from an English speaking country, and I've never had any English course or anything so yeah. And I'm sorry if my choice of words confuse you, I'm doing my best in this. And fyi, due to my busy schedule (I'm in senior year of high school, so…) I'll only be updating every 10 days. That doesn't even make sense but yeah. 10 days. Please leave some reviews as it helps me a lot. Thanks for reading! :]

* * *

"I love you." Rachel and Blaine said together. They looked at each other, puzzled.

"I.. I mean, I still can see myself marrying Kurt some time later and have adorable babies, and Kurt would dress them beautifully and I would take them to concerts and watch Katy Perry sing, and we would just grow old together and watch them grow into legends and all, but I don't know. I just love you more than I love Kurt.."

"Blaine.. I.. I gotta go." Rachel grabbed her purse and rushed out of the crowded Lima Bean. Blaine ran after her. He grabbed her hand and turn her to look at him.

"Rachel, don't make me look stupid here. I heard you saying I love you. Don't just run away leaving me feel like an idiot for having said all those things." Blaine said shakily. His hand was still on Rachel's, not willing let her go.

"I feel the same way.." a tear slowly fell from the corner of her eye, down through her reddish cheek. "But I don't know what this is. I just hate not knowing what I feel. This isn't the kind of love that Finn and I had, Puck and I had, Jesse and I had, or you and Kurt have. And-" Rachel started to cry. Blaine let go of her hand and wiped away her tears.

"Me too. We'll figure this out." Blaine opened his arms and hugged Rachel tight. He knew that things are going to start to be complicated sooner or later.

Blaine and Rachel walked to the parking lot hand in hand. They didn't say anything. They felt guilty for loving someone more than they love their partners, but they just felt like it was the right thing to do. To love each other. The bond that they have was something they knew is special. They got into the car, and Rachel drove them home. When they arrived, Hiram saw his sobbing daughter.

"What happened, sweetie?" Rachel hugged her dad.

"Blaine, what did you do? What happened?" he asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Oh, no, daddy, it's not Blaine." she said as she pulled away. "Blaine, can you give us a second?"

"Sure." Blaine mouthed as he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. He didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to talk about this? Should I call Leroy too?" Hiram asked as he lead Rachel to their kitchen. He made a hot cup of chocolate and handed it to Rachel who was sitting before the kitchen island.

"Yes." she said quietly as she took a long sip of her chocolate.

"LEROOOOY! COME DOWN HERE!" he shouted. Rachel smiled. She knew exactly how crazy her daddy could be when he sees her crying.

"Whaaa uppp?" Leroy yawned. "Rachel? Is that you? Are you crying? Oh my dear God, what on earth have happened to you? Where is Blaine? Did you see Finn? Did Blaine hurt you? Did-"

"Geez, Leroy. Calm down. Sit down." Hiram said as Rachel giggled.

"Now why are you laughing?" Leroy said as she pulled a chair and put it next to where Rachel was sitting.

"Sssssh! Now, sweetie, tell us what bothered you." Rachel sighed.

"Blaine and I went to McKinley today. We went to the auditorium and we sang Endless Love. I guess it just sort of happened like that. And I felt something. Something that Brody and I don't have, something that he and Kurt don't have, and even something that you daddies don't have." She looked down and started to spin her cup. "And at the Lima Bean, he confessed that he had the same feeling."

Hiram looked at his husband, trying to tell him something. Leroy looked up. He caught what Hiram was trying to tell him. They were worried.

"What is it, dads?" Rachel said as her dads exchanged worried look.

"N.. nothing. We're just worried that he's-"

"Confused. Yes. We're afraid that he's confused again." Leroy said cutting his husband. He didn't want him to say what wasn't supposed to be said. They needed proofs.

"So what should I do?" Rachel frowned.

"We'll figure it out. For now, you just need to calm down and let things be the way nature wants them to be. Go with the flow, and the truth will come to you eventually." Leroy said. It put a smile on Rachel's face.

"Yeah, I guess." Rachel yawned. "I'm tired. I'll take a shower then I'll come down for the karaoke."

"You can use our Jacuzzi if you want to. It'll help you relax a bit." Hiram said.

"Thanks, dad. I'll see you in a few." Rachel said as she ran up to her bedroom and then to her dads' to take a bath.

"We need more proofs." Leroy said after making sure Rachel was already out of reach.

"But for goodness sake, Leroy, it's that much obvious! Blaine is-"

"I need to make a call." Leroy said, once again cutting Hiram in the middle of his speech.

Meanwhile, in his room, Blaine walked around like a worried dad-to-be. Usually, he would turn to Rachel when he's faced to situations like this. But not for now. He didn't have anyone to talk to. He looked at his watch. It showed '4.40 pm'. He remembered what one of Rachel's dads said that morning, that they would have karaoke before dinner. He took a quick shower and ran down to the living room. It was empty. He glanced at the clock above the warm fireplace and it was 5.10. He walked over to the karaoke machine and looked at the CD collection. He found a Bob Dylan CD and put it on the player. He took the microphone and closed his eyes as the music started to play.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

Rachel who had just finished taking a bath peeked from behind the living room door. She saw Blaine singing wholeheartedly and secretly sang herself.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there when you dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

She hid behind the door, not wanting to be heard by Blaine. She peeked in again and she was glad he didn't realize that she was there.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I will never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_There's no doubt in my mind where you belong_

Rachel sang along with Blaine who was looking at the window blankly.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

Blaine turned around to see Rachel walking in as she finished the note. He smiled at her.

_To make you feel my love_

Blaine sang the part as he walked over to Rachel and handed her a microphone. They looked at each other and continue to sing the next part.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_Down on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Rachel smiled.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

Blaine finished the part as he felt a hand grabbing his.

_To make you feel my love_

Blaine and Rachel ended the song. They turned around to see Rachel's dads clapping cheerfully.

"Bravo!" Hiram shouted. "No wonder-"

"No wonder Broadway loves you guys! Sing again!" Leroy said as he stepped on Hiram's foot, giving him a keep-the-secret look. He walked over to the karaoke machine and put on another song for them to sing. "Hiram and I are gonna get some snacks." He said as he took Hiram's hand and pulled him to the kitchen.

"What did I tell you you needed to do? Do not say a word until we get more proofs!"

"What the hell did you think I was going to say? I was going to say the exact same thing as what you told them! Geez, take a chill pill, will you?" Hiram said as he walked out of the kitchen with a big bowl of buttery popcorn. Halfway, he stopped and turned around. "And stop cutting me!"

In the living room, Rachel stood still. Blaine's hands were on her waist, slowly swaying to the soft sound of the music. Rachel smiled upon realizing the notes. It was the song she wrote. Regionals, 2010. It was the song that she wrote after Finn chose Quinn over her. The pain came all over again and stabbed her right through her heart. But the image of Brody reminded her of how lucky she was to have broken up and moved on from Finn. Blaine slowly pulled away, bringing Rachel back to reality. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_What have I done?_

_I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_How many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_Can I start again?_

_With my faith shaken_

_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay_

_And face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_How many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_And I'll send out a prayer_

_Then finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_How many times will it take to get it right?_

_To get it right…_

The song ended. A tear rolled down Rachel's face. She quickly wiped it away and smiled, bowing down to her now excitedly clapping dads. Blaine smiled to her and clapped calmly. Rachel smiled back before excusing herself to sleep. She kissed her dads' cheeks and ran up to her bedroom. Blaine wanted to go after her, but her dads insisted that he should stay for another song. Hiram scooted over closer to Blaine, sandwiching him between Leroy and himself.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Hiram asked. Blaine looked at him nervously.

"Sure."

"When you were living here, in, what was that? Westerville?" Blaine nodded. "Huh, right. Did you live with your parents?"

"Umm… No. My parents sort of kicked me out of the house by getting me into Dalton. I haven't seen them since my first day in Dalton.." Blaine said, looking at the ground blankly. "Why do you ask, if I may know?"

"Nothing, we were just wondering. You never talked about your parents before, so." Hiram said.

"I don't want to talk about them anymore." Blaine said as he stood up and ran upstairs. Nobody has ever asked him about his parents before, so he wasn't prepared. He didn't want anyone to know about his past. He was upset. He ran into Rachel's bedroom instead of his. He opened the door to find her crying.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Rachel nodded. "According to Finn, you have four different kinds of crying. Which one is it now?" Rachel giggled. She signaled Blaine to come in and sit next to her. "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Rachel, please. You know we need to talk about this."

"We already did." Blaine frowned. He really wanted to talk to Rachel, but he didn't have any reason to. He then decided to tell Rachel what he was thinking about.

"Umm. I'm just wondering. Your dads have been so curious about me. Why is that so?"

"I don't know, they have been really awkward too when it comes to you. I guess that's just a part of protecting me? I don't know though."

"Maybe."

"Well, we should rest now, Quinn just called me and she wanted to meet us in Breadstix. Do you, uh, want to sleep here?" Rachel asked as she bit her lower lip. She wanted Blaine to sleep there with her, because he could always make her feel comfortable. But she didn't want him to know about that.

"Will you be okay with that?"

"Sure!"

The next morning, a loud alarm went off. Both Rachel and Blaine were forced to wake up. Blaine turned the alarm off as he blinked and looked around. He didn't remember setting the alarm last night, and he knew it wasn't Rachel because he knew she never set an alarm on holidays.

"Blein? Izz thaa haus on faaia?" [Blaine? Is the house on fire?] Rachel yawned. She threw the pillow that was covering her face. She sat on the edge of her bed, trying to spot a clock, or something that could show her what time it was. "Blaine?" she shouted.

"In the bathroom!" he shouted. "Did you set the alarm last night?" he asked as he walked over to Rachel with a wet face.

"Use my towel. Nope, did you?" Rachel said as she walked to her bathroom and washed her face. As soon as she finished, she walked outside and handed Blaine her small pink towel.

"No. Only Kurt would wake up this early." He said as he scanned the room to find his phone. "It's freaking seven in the morning on a Sun-" he paused. He saw 'Kurt Hummel' flashed on his phone. He unlocked his phone and he saw three missed calls and five text messages from Kurt.

**10.02 pm**

_Blaine! Guess where I am right now._

**10.05 pm**

_It's okay if you don't want to know._

**10.10 pm**

_Answer my caaaaaaall. Where are you?_

**10.13 pm**

_Are you sleeping?_

**10.20 pm**

_I'll take that as a yes. Okay then. I love you too._

Blaine smiled whilst reading his boyfriend's text messages. They could always make him smile in every situation. Rachel saw Blaine smiling to his phone. She knew it was Kurt's texts. Blaine only smiles when he gets texts or phone calls from Kurt. She checked her phone if Kurt texted her too, but he didn't. There was only one text from Brody.

**10.20 pm**

_Rachel, I'm so sorry for not contacting you, this thing is taking my time! I haven't even slept since Saturday.. But I'll be home soon, I can't wait to see you! Love you xx_

Rachel didn't reply Brody's text. She didn't want to disturb him who most probably was still sleeping at that hour. She looked over at Blaine.

"Do you want some coffee?" Rachel asked. She put her pink slippers on and walked to the doorway.

"Yeah." Blaine said as he put his phone back on the top of Rachel's make up table. He walked right behind Rachel.

"Kurt must have texted you last night."

"How did you know that?" Blaine said as he felt his cheeks blushing.

"You only smile at your phone when he texts or calls you." Rachel said. She forced a smile and glanced at Blaine. Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, it was Kurt. I'm guessing he came home last night and nobody was-" Blaine paused in the middle of the stairway. He saw a familiar figure on Rachel's kitchen counter.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed. She ran downstairs and hugged Kurt.

"Sorry for the alarm." Kurt giggled. He turned to look at Blaine and watched him as he walked over to him. "Good morning, sleepy head." Kurt said as he playfully messed Blaine's curly hair.

"I knew it was you." Blaine giggled as he hugged Kurt tight. He was missing him so much. He missed the smell of Kurt's hair and his perfume.

"I made you guys coffee. I have also told Quinn that I'll be coming with you two to meet her at Breadstix. I've missed her so much."

"How did-"

"I have eyes everywhere." Kurt grinned. "Now Blainey bear, tell me why were you sleeping with Rachel." Kurt's eyes sharpened.

"It's not like-" Rachel tried to reason, but Kurt shut her up by placing his finger on his mouth.

"I know. I just want to know why he's not as baby-ish as that when I'm around." Kurt grinned ear to ear. He messed Blaine's hair playfully. "I miss you."

"I.. I miss you too." Blaine said awkwardly as he turned over to face Kurt. He really missed him, but there was just something in Rachel's mind that Blaine knew was not right, and he knew that he was the only one who could fix it.

Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Blaine looked at Rachel. He knew they were best friends, and they were extremely close, but he hate not knowing what happened. Especially when it was obvious that they were hiding something.

"I want to take a shower." Blaine and Rachel said in the exact same time. They looked at each other. Blaine glanced at Kurt who was giving them his signature 'what-the-hell' look. They knew that they had to tell him about everything sooner or later. A suspicious Kurt was not something they knew they could easily handle.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is going on?" Kurt asked casually as he took a small piece of chocolate chip cookie and ate it.

"Nothing." Rachel said quickly and ran upstairs. Kurt chuckled. He got up and walked over to Blaine. He looked deeply into Blaine's eyes. Blaine closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. It wasn't what he was hiding that scared him. It was whether what he did hurt Kurt or not. Suddenly, Kurt burst into laughter. "Why do you look so scared? Do I look like a ghost? Do I change _that_ much in two weeks?" he said as he spun around looking at his own body.

"Of course not. You're still that same fabulously glorious Kurt that I fell in love with 8 years ago." Blaine said as he leaned forward and placed his arms around Kurt's neck. Deep inside his heart, he was very relieved that Kurt wasn't suspicious. At least for now.

"Aw, I was hoping that I changed a bit, I mean, gosh, the runway shows were faaaaabulous that I could barely even breathe, but if you think I'm _that_ much fabulous, I won't mind being the same old me." Kurt smiled. He pulled Blaine closer and hugged him tight. For a moment, Blaine felt like there were tiny little stars sparkled out when their bodies touched. The last thing they wanted to do was pulling away from each other, but they remembered that they had promised to meet their old friends in a few hours, so they knew they had to get ready soon. The embrace got tighter right before Kurt pulled away.

"You know what, I love you and everything, but you should probably start getting ready now. I've spent the entire morning getting ready, I don't want your stinky body to ruin my deliciously sweet-smelling body. Go go go!" Kurt said followed by Blaine's chuckle. He pushed Blaine away and smiled as he watched his boyfriend walked upstairs. He turned back and took a long sip of his coffee.

_It didn't hit me until now, but indeed, they have been acting strangely ever since they saw me. And Rachel's dads asked me about Blaine.. Ah. Strange world is strange._

Kurt shook his head, trying not to think negatively. He put all the dishes in the dishwasher. He was going to go upstairs to find Blaine, that was, until he saw Blaine's phone on the kitchen counter. He took the phone and slide open it.

_5 8 7 …_

He typed in Blaine's phone password, hell he knew it well. He let a weak smile cross his face. He remembered how Blaine trusted him, so he decided to click 'Cancel' and put the phone in his pocket. He continued to walk upstairs and started shouting his favorite name.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he peeked into every room he passed by.

"Kurt! Over here!"

"Oh dear Rachel, I was looking for Blaine. Have you changed your name to Blaine lately?" Kurt chuckled as a frown started to form on Rachel's face. "Speaking about Blaine-" Kurt paused as the door of Rachel's private bathroom opened.

"Aren't I… abulous?" Blaine grinned. He reached for his luggage on the side of Rachel's bed. He took a set of clothes and his raspberry hair gel and started to get ready. After what Kurt felt like centuries long, they were finally ready to go. He took his car keys and drove them to Breadstix.

* * *

Kurt turned the radio on. He thought he had put his custom-made Broadway-full CD in, but turned out he hadn't.

"Where's my CD?" Kurt asked to himself as he tried to reach for the CD box on the back seat.

"Oooh, it's the Barney song! Don't change it!" Rachel said excitedly as she started to sing along. "_I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!_"

"_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you-_" Blaine continued. Rachel turned to face Blaine and they grinned.

"_Won't you say you love me too…_" Blaine and Rachel finished the song cheerfully. They clapped and laughed together, just like little kids. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Am I the only grown up here?" Kurt said as he pulled over and parked his car on the first available parking spot he saw. "Why is that song on the radio anyway?"

* * *

"Table for four, please." Rachel said as a waitress approached.

"Oh, Quinn said she's going to bring someone. Make it five."

"Table for five. Please follow me, sir, ma'am." The waitress said as she guide them to a quite large-sized table.

"Who is it? Is it her boyfriend?" Rachel asked. She had kept in touch with Quinn, but she never knew about Quinn's love life.

"I heard that she's already married… Either way, I'm not sure if it's him who's coming with her today." Kurt said as he reached for his phone and dialed Quinn's number. After three rings, a sweet high-pitched voice answered.

"Kurt! I'm on the parking lot, I'll be there in a minute, okay?"

"Oh, okay!"

"Kurt, have you seen my phone?" Blaine said as he checked every pocket his set of clothes had.

"I saw it on the kitchen counter this morning, and when I went upstairs, I put it on Rachel's makeup table."

"Oh. I

"Are you ready to order?" their waitress asked.

"We're actually waiting for our friends to come, but we'll have water for now."

"Keeping your throat healthy, Mr. Hummel?"

"Quinn Fabray!" Kurt squealed as he got up to hug Quinn.

"Kurt!" Quinn smiled as she opened her arms wide.

"Hi, Quinn. I'm so happy to see you." It was Rachel's turn to hug Quinn. She looked at her and the first thing she noticed was the beauty of _the_ Quinn Fabray that seemed to have improved.

"Me too. Hi, Blaine! Good to see you! Not gelling much lately, huh?" Blaine grinned.

"Yeah, things change over time."

"Kurt said that you were gonna bring a company." Rachel said as they got back to their seats.

"Yes, my uh, husband. He's taking Lucy to the restroom, but he'll be here soon."

"Lucy?"

"My four year old daughter. I know, I'm supposed to be the one doing that, but I was just too excited to meet you guys." Quinn said, looking up as a figure got closer and closer. "There he is."

Rachel stood up excitedly and turned around. Suddenly, she felt like everything was happening in slow motion. She gasped for air and helplessly stared at him blankly. _Finn_.

_Finn. He's married to Quinn now. They have a four years old daughter. How long have they been married? Why didn't Quinn tell me this? Why is she bringing Finn here?_

_Rachel. Why didn't Quinn tell me this? She didn't say that Rachel's gonna be here. I… Should I go home? Should I…_

Finn had finally reached their table. They all stood in silence. Kurt and Blaine were concerned about Rachel, who was standing there shakily. With Quinn smiling happily, they knew it was only a matter of time before Rachel would start crying and run away.

"Guys, this is Lucy. Lucy, meet my old friends. This is Rachel Berry-" Quinn said as she pointed her finger at Rachel. The little girl's blue eyes lit up. She turned around to fix her long blonde hair and her pink dress, and turned back to Rachel.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. I went to your show the other night, and I love your voice. I wanna be like you. Can we take a picture together?" Lucy said as she offered a hand. Rachel nodded and forced a smile.

"We got plenty of time for that." They giggled. "This is Kurt Hummel. He's the owner of the many shops we always shop at."

"Hi. I love the clothes that you made. My mommy's closet is filled with your name. Mine too." Lucy grinned as she spun around. "Recognize anything?"

"I designed that last year. Of course I do." Kurt smiled.

"And this is Blaine Anderson."

"Hi! My daddy bought your CD when it first released and when I heard your voice, I asked him if I could have that CD." Lucy grinned. "And on my birthday last year he took me to one of your concerts. Too bad he didn't tell me that he actually knew you." Lucy gave her dad a sharp look as she crossed her arms and frowned. Finn let out a weak smile.

"Wow. You really are a daughter of glee people. Your life revolves around us. Guess what. Next time you visit my shop in downtown Manhattan, tell a girl named Ashley that you have Hudson blood in you and she'll treat you and your mommy like a princess." Kurt winked. Just when Lucy thought her day couldn't be any better, Blaine put a cherry on top of it.

"And the next time you go to my concerts, go backstage to see me. If anyone kicks you out, tell them that you're awesome. You'll get a unicorn ride to see me."

"Wow! Thank you Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson!"

"Oh, call me Kurt."

"And Blaine."

"If I combine your names it'll be Burt. Or Klaine. I like Klaine." They laughed. Lucy was so innocent yet adorably smart. "It's kinda hard to combine my daddy and mommy's names. Finn and Quinn would be either Finn or Quinn. Doesn't have any difference."

Lucy had suddenly become the center of their attention. What none of them had realized was Rachel's silence. She usually would thank people who complimented her and make an endless speech about it, but she just smiled at Lucy's adoration of her. She glanced at Finn a lot during Quinn's introduction, wondering what would she do if Finn eventually talked to her. When one by one started to sit back down, she excused herself to fix her make up. She took her purse with her and headed to the restroom. Inside, she immediately took her phone and texted Quinn.

**12.21**

_QUINN. RESTROOM. EMERGENCY. NOW._

* * *

"Rachel? What's the emergency?" Quinn burst into the restroom with a worried look on her face.

"I just… Why did you brought Finn here? You knew our history and-"

"Rachel, he's my husband now. He moved on. You moved on. We're a happy family now. For God's sake, can't you see that?" Quinn said, tears started to form in her eyes, but she was holding them back.

"I know! I just don't understand why are you doing this. You know it's going to affect me somehow. And you planned this. I know it, you-"

"Rachel, hear me out. Don't say a word until I finish talking." Quinn took a deep breath. "After he sent you to New York, he couldn't stop thinking about you, and whether he had made the right decision or not. He didn't go straight to the army base, he spent a few days in Lima with me. I told him to move on, but he wouldn't. I had to tell him that you're happy in New York and everything, until he finally moved on. The army didn't work out, and he got back to Lima for I don't know how long, and when I got back too, we met again, and here we are. Married." Quinn explained. Tears started to fall down her face. "I'm sorry if this hurts you but I just want you to know that I can make Finn happy. He was happy to know that you're happy, and I want you to do the same. Be happy now that he is."

"Wow, I…" Rachel paused, trying to find the right words to say. "You don't change, Quinn. You're still that same Quinn who slushied me almost everyday during my freshman and sophomore year in McKinley."

"I'm sorry." Quinn said shakily. Her voice could barely be heard.

"Don't be. In fact, I might have to thank you." Rachel smiled.

Quinn laughed. "What for?"

"For making Finn happy. I know it was a hard decision for him to set me free to New York, but it actually did him good. He got you, out of all those mess. I believe in you, I believe that you can make him happy more than I can." Rachel's smile got wider as Quinn's eyes widened. Quinn smiled back and stepped forward to hug Rachel.

"Thank you, Rachel. I seriously have no idea how you manage to go through all my bitchiness." They laughed. Rachel wiped the tears in Quinn's face.

"Oh, so you're being a bitch now?" Rachel teased.

"Not really." They hugged one last time and fix their make ups before they went back to their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn didn't talk to either Blaine or Kurt the whole time Rachel and Quinn were in the restroom, unless they asked him about something. He felt like it was just too awkward. He had been hiding from his old friends this whole time, and seeing three of them, with one of them being his stepbrother, all at once shocked him. He wasn't prepared.

"What on earth took you girls so long in there? I'm so hungry!" Kurt said.

"Girls thing." Quinn winked, she glared at Rachel and sat next to Lucy.

"Mommy, do they have what aunty Tina always make me here?" Lucy asked.

"No, sweetie. That's an Asian food, and this is an Italian restaurant. They only serve Italian foods." Quinn explained. Lucy nodded as she took the menu. After a few seconds, Lucy grinned.

"I forgot that I can't read yet." Lucy said innocently, which caused everyone to laugh. "What's an Italian food?"

"Italian food is the food that Italians make. They're mostly pastas and-"

"What's a pasta?"

As the mother-daughter talk continued, Kurt and Blaine giggled every now and then over every innocent statement that Lucy popped out. Knowing that would be quite a long talk before they actually ready to order, Finn braced himself up and started to talk to Rachel.

"So, Rachel, how have you been?" Finn said. Rachel glanced at Finn, making sure that he really was talking to her. She wanted to pretend that she didn't hear him, but she knew it would be too obvious that she was scared.

"Uh, good. How are you?"

"Good. Lucy's been a real joy. I enjoy every moment I spend with her." Finn said as he glared at Lucy. The girl noticed that her daddy was looking at her, so she gave him a quick smile and continued to talk to Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine.

"Why didn't you-"

"I believe you have taken over Broadway by now." Finn said, pretending not to hear what Rachel was about to say. He was scared.

"Yeah, I guess all the hard work I did in high school and NYADA are paid off."

"I'm happy for you." Finn said. He took a deep breath before he opened his mouth to talk. "Look, Rachel, I'm so sorry I didn't call you or anything, I mean, I just sent you to New York and that was it. I was just too embarrassed at that moment. I'm sure Quinn have told you everything about me. I just don't want to ruin your life. There's someone that deserves you way more than I do."

"Finn, I-" Quinn glanced at Rachel as she started to speak. "I'm happy that you are now, and I don't want you to think about the past. You moved on, and I… I moved on. You're married now, with Quinn. And you have Lucy. You're happy. That's all that matters now." Rachel held Finn's hand. Quinn saw that, but she decided to ignore it and continued to talk to Lucy.

"Thanks, Rachel." Finn gave Rachel an assuring smile.

Right after they finished talking, Lucy was ready to order. Kurt had taught her everything about Italian foods. It was the fact that he was hungry that made him stop telling Lucy about European things. Kurt snapped his fingers on the air to call their waitress.

The rest of the day went quite fun for all of them. They stopped by Finn and Quinn's house in downtown Ohio and they stayed there until midnight. Lucy had practically become Kurt and Blaine's best friend. They all could have sworn that if Lucy stayed with Kurt for just one week, she would turn into a princess. Quinn had called some of the gang and asked them to come to Lima before the week ended, and some of them agreed to come to Lima soon. Rachel was thrilled to finally be able to meet her old friends.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Hiram asked as he tiptoed into Rachel's room.

"Of course! Why are you even whispering, the kids are not even here!" Leroy said as he scanned the room. He was wondering where did Rachel keep all the boxes that she ever had.

"What are we looking for, exactly?"

"Do you remember that pink box Shelby gave us when Rachel was a baby?" Hiram nodded. "Well, she said that the box keeps the secret that no one but her knows. She also said that Rachel is the only one who may open the box, but she refused to open it until I don't know when, so maybe we'll find something in there?"

The two of them searched through every spots they could think of. 15 minutes went by and they still couldn't find the pink box they were looking for. Right before they decided to give up, Hiram glanced at Rachel's wardrobe. He spotted something under what it seemed like Blaine's bag.

"What is that?" he walked over to the wardrobe and picked Blaine's bag up. "Oh my good Lord. Leroy, look at this!"

"Oh my God. This is one of those moments when my love for you unexplainably grows stronger. Now let's take this box to our room!" Leroy took the box and ran to his room excitedly.

When they opened the box, an old letter popped out. Leroy hesitantly took it. He looked at Hiram, wondering if he should read the letter or not. Hiram nodded and gave him an assuring look. Slowly, he opened the letter and started to read it loudly.

"_Dear Rachel,_

_I don't know how old are you now, I mean, I told your dads that they should give you this box when you're ready. So now that you're reading this letter, I assume that you're ready for whatever coming your way._" Leroy paused. He sighed as he handed Hiram the letter. "You know what? I can't. This is Rachel's. You're right, we shouldn't do this."

"We're halfway through! Come on, just continue." He squeezed Leroy's arms. Leroy let out a long sigh before he continued to read the letter.

"_I'm not good at writing things, so let's just get to the point, shall we?_

_I want you to look at the pictures I took when you were born, and also when you were a tiny little baby. They're somewhere in this box. They say, a picture tells more stories than a story itself. What about some pictures? They sure tell a lot of stories, right? Right. I thought you might want to know these stories, so why don't you take a look at the pictures and some other stuff in there now. There will be another letter on the very bottom of this box._"

Hiram took a large pink paper that was covering what was inside of the box without looking at it. He looked at Leroy and their eyes met. They took a deep breath and turned to see the box. Leroy took the stack of pictures on the center of the box. The first one was a picture of Rachel as a baby, crying. They remembered singing was the only way to shut her up when she was crying. The second picture was a picture of Shelby with Hiram holding Rachel in his arms.

"Aw, look at your hair!" Leroy giggled.

"Oh, shut up!"

They continued to look through the pictures, until they saw something they were not familiar with.

"Is this Ra-"

"But.. this.. I don't remember-"

"Oh my goodness."

* * *

"Daaaaaaads? We're home! Sorry we're late, we were at Quinn's." Rachel shouted. She scanned the living room and the kitchen but her dads were nowhere to be found.

"Weird. They're usually up at this hour. It's Thursday, right? It's the midst of Opera time on channel 62." Rachel said as she took a cup from the cupboard next to her dads' collection of wine. "Want some coffee, Blaine?"

"No, thanks. I'd rather get some sleep. Good night, Rachel!" Blaine walked over and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, so I can't kiss my best friend on her forehead now? Okay then." Blaine jokingly cried and ran to where Kurt was. "Kurt! Rachel's a bad girl."

"Aww! I know. Don't cry, Blainey. What did she do?" Kurt said as he patted Blaine's head like a mother.

"She, she-"

"Rachel, don't you ever make my Blainey sad again! Let's go get some sleep, Blainey." Kurt said. He literally pushed Blaine all the way to the bedroom. Rachel could only laugh at her crazily adorable two best friends. After a few minutes of not doing anything, Rachel decided to go to sleep instead of drinking coffee. She was too exhausted to stay up alone. She took her purse and walked upstairs. On the way, she could hear Kurt screaming.

"Why would you kiss her?"

"It was on the forehead! And besides, she's my best friend. OUR best friend." Blaine argued.

"Yes, but it's just not fair! I haven't been kissed since-" Blaine laughed. "Excuse you? Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're jealous. That's adorable." Blaine grinned.

Rachel smiled and continued walked to her bedroom. She glanced at her dads' bedroom door. It was open. She walked towards the door to close it, but then she heard her dads quietly arguing over something. She peeked through the door to find her dads holding a box. Curious, she decided to knock on the door.

"Dads?"

"Crap!" Leroy whispered. "Yes, Rachel. Come on in!"

"What? Why are you letting her in?" Hiram asked as he tried to hide the box. But it was too late. Rachel saw the box.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just cleaning up some stuff."

"You were sort of arguing about something. And you were holding some pictures. What was that?" Rachel asked.

"It was… It was just an old picture of me and Leroy was laughing at my hair. That's what we were arguing about."

"Can I see it?" Rachel bit her lower lip. Her dads looked at each other nervously.

"Hey, what box is that?" Rachel said as she reached for the box and opened it.

"That's me." She smiled. She looked through the pictures and stopped at a picture Leroy and Hiram found unfamiliar. "Do I look like this when I was a baby?" Rachel said raising an eyebrow.

"Uhh, I-" Leroy paused as a knock was heard on the door.

"Mr. Berries? Can I borrow a blanket and a pillow, Kurt's-" Blaine paused. He saw the picture in Rachel's hands. "Is that you, Rachel?"

"Apparently."

"You looked so cute! Can I see them?"

"Yeah!" Rachel remixed the pictures and handed them to Blaine.

"Whoa, is this-"

Hiram reached for Leroy's hand as they both closed their eyes. They didn't want to know what Blaine had to say.

* * *

That went pretty well, actually. Quite a lot of Klaine fluff. And Faberry. Anyways, I know that I said I would only be updating every 10 days, but since I'll be away from home (to Europe I go! Yay!) for like 3 weeks, so I thought it would only be fair if I'm updating this 2 days early. Oh and it's slightly longer than the previous ones so yay! Please leave some reviews as it helps me a lot. Thanks! I love you! 3

p.s.: Feel free to judge my style of writing or my language. It will help me a lot. xx


	4. Chapter 4

_"Whoa, is this-"_

_Hiram reached for Leroy's hand as they both closed their eyes. They didn't want to know what Blaine had to say._

* * *

"Is this Rachel?" Blaine asked curiously. Hiram glanced at Leroy and nodded. He stepped forward and took the picture Blaine was holding.

"Yeah.." Hiram said. Blaine started to giggle as Leroy let out a relieved sigh. They continued to look through some of the old stuff for a while longer until Rachel excused herself to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, sleepy head." Kurt said as she watched his boyfriend trying to come back to life. "Here you go. Go take a bath, I have a surprise for you." He said, handing Blaine a cup of hot chocolate and made his way out of the room. Blaine looked confused, but he did exactly as Kurt ordered.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked. He saw Kurt holding his coat and a car key.

"Someplace special." Kurt coyly blinked, which caused Blaine to grin.

"Very interesting, I see." Blaine said and smiled. He followed Kurt into the car and turned the radio on. "Ah, I love this song!" Blaine said as the intro to Michael Buble's "Everything" started to play. He turned the volume down slightly and started to sing the song on his own.

_You're a falling star, you're a getaway car_

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far_

_You're a swimming pool on an August day_

_And you're the perfect thing to say_

Blaine pointed at Kurt as he sang the word _perfect_. He turned to Kurt and stared at him lovingly. Kurt noticed that Blaine was looking at him, so he smiled back.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute_

_Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do_

_Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true_

_Cause you can see it when I look at you_

_And in this crazy life and through these crazy time_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word_

_You're everything_

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well_

_And you light me up when you ring my bell_

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space_

_You're every minute of my everyday_

_And I can't believe, oh that I'm your man_

_And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can_

Kurt giggled upon listening to Blaine singing that line.

_Whatever comes our way, oh we'll see it through_

_And you know, that's what our love can do_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

_You're every song, and I sing along_

_'Cause you're my everything_

"That was lovely." Kurt said, smiling.

"_'Cause you're my everything._" Blaine answered. He smiled and leaned toward Kurt. His eyes were locked on Kurt's. Their lips were also just a few inches away from locking, when suddenly a loud sound was heard. Kurt slammed the brakes and the car stopped.

"Are you out of your mind?" A guy shouted as his car passed Kurt's. Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said. He felt guilty for almost killing Kurt and himself. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. It's still your fault though. You're way too charming and puppy-kind of adorable to ignore." Kurt giggled, causing Blaine to smile weakly. He continued to drive to a place he knew would make his boyfriend happy.

* * *

"One medium drip and one non-fat mocha, please."

"Do you have any idea how excited I am to be here with you? It's… it's where we fell in love." Blaine smiled.

"Oh, you bet I do, Anderson!" Kurt reached for Blaine's waist. "There's more."

"What?"

"Blaine Warbler!" a group of guys their age stormed into the coffee shop. "Can we get a picture and an autograph?"

"Guys! Oh I've missed you!" Blaine started to hug, fistbump, and handshake them one by one. "I could smell the D even before you all came in, you know." They giggled.

Kurt was happy to see Blaine's precious facial expressions when he's with his Warbler friends. _Mission accomplished_. They continued to catch up with one another until there was only 6 of them left.

"So, Blaine, we have a gig on Sunday. And we thought it would be awesome if you could come and maybe sing a song or two?" Nick asked. He was apparently in a band with his fellow Warblers, Jeff, Thad, and Trent.

"Or more." Trent said.

"Sure! That would be great." Blaine answered with no doubts. "We'll be there, won't we Kurt?" he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Sure will! Can I get a VIP backstage pass though? Because I think I might need it."

They laughed. Kurt could have sworn that this was the happiest Blaine had ever been in years. Sure, Blaine was always happy when he's with Kurt and Rachel, but Dalton was the first place that made him feel like he belong.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Well, according to this piece of paper, yes." Hiram said as he unfolded a small piece of paper with an address beautifully handwritten on it

"Alright then. Wait inside the car, okay?" Leroy said. He got out of the car and walked into the house. He knocked the door. An old lady answered the door and greeted him softly. He smiled and quickly turned around. Hiram helplessly raised his eyebrows.

"Um, I'm sorry to disturb you, but is this Julia's house?" Leroy asked.

"Julia?" the old woman answered. From the look on her face, Leroy could tell that she was not Julia, nor did she know anybody named Julia.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm not sure what her last name is, but this picture might help." Leroy said as he handed the woman a picture of a young lady holding a beautiful baby boy.

"If I'm not mistaken, she moved to Los Angeles a few years ago. She did live here, though. Let's just say I'm her relative."

"Do you have her address?"

"Yeah, I guess." the woman said as she walked inside the house. A few seconds later, she came back to the door. She looked confused and angry. "Who are you?!"

"I'm… uh… I'm just a friend. We used to be friends. Best friends, actually."

"Oh. Alright." she walked inside the house and came back with a small address book on her right hand and a pair of glasses on the other hand. "Here you go. Don't tell her I gave you her address, okay? I promised her not to tell anyone about this."

"Alright. Thank you so much!"

* * *

"BLAAAAAINEEE! YOUR ALARM ISS GOIN OOOFF!" Rachel shouted. She never liked to wake up early on Sundays.

"Blaine, wake up! You promised the Warbler guys to perform on their gig today, remember? You have to go rehearse now!" Kurt said as he gently rubbed Blaine's back, which he thought would wake his boyfriend up.

"Mhmm.." Nope. It made Blaine even more comfortable. Kurt smiled. He always loved the way Blaine acted in the mornings. Kurt started to move closer to Blaine. He started to mess Blaine's curly ungelled hair and whispered, "If you don't wake up in ten seconds, I would.."

Blaine jumped out of the bed in a blink. He ran into the bathroom and started to get ready. Kurt could only giggle as he watched his adorable boyfriend do whatever he was doing. A few minutes later, he opened the bathroom door and whispered, "I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay." Blaine shouted from the bathroom. He grinned. He quickly finished getting ready and ran downstairs. "Where's my coffee and morning kiss?"

"Hop into the car. Now." Kurt said with a wink. Blaine grabbed the car key and rushed into the car.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the lack of updating. I've been really busy. I also had a writer's block. It's my fault for not preparing it well. I was just excited to start this fanfic. And I'm really sorry if this chapter sounds crazy, or that it doesn't make sense. I'll try to make the next ones better. Thank you for reading this story! xo**


	5. -Story Update-

Hey guys! I'm now officially free from school which means I can continue writing this crazy story. Yay me! Anyway, I started writing this fanfic around the beginning of Glee season 4, and Brody was such a sweetheart back then. And now that we all know the real Brody, do you want me to replace him with Finn or anything? Or maybe just delete the whole thing and start over? I'm planning on uploading chapter 5 soon but I need to know you guys' opinion about Brody's storyline in this fanfic first. Thank you for those of you who are still following my story. I love you all xxx


End file.
